SegAtari
SegAtari has three different faces to it's company. The most publicly known one is the world's biggest game maker. Even if you haven't Minigames such as "Hackman II" and Rush's "Virtual Villians", you've seen their ads. Face number two is the maker of the world's best humanoid robots and controlling software. You've probably seen the "moving mannequins" in the show windows of boutiques or the "moving dolls" in the amusement parks. They started as the tech for "amusement" robots. Some other companies may sell more durable or mobile robots, but nobody comes close for the sheer beauty and human race of the SegAtari 'bots. The third face is the weapons manufacture. A Virtual Reality Interface (VRI) is necessary for the use of ACPA, and was originally made for the "Mekton Warrior" game, using small, handmade robots. SegAtari, the VRI developer, still has an 80% share of the field. This division started in 2015, and is now the world's largest electronics corporations. This face of SegAtari isn't so well known because there are no complete weapon systems made by the company. They just make two parts, such as interfaces and weapon links. Many soldiers on the battlefield kill each other using the same circuitry hat you have in your home VR game. History SegAtari Co., Ltd. is a Japanese multinational video game developer and publisher headquartered in Shinagawa, Tokyo. Originally founded by Kenji Satomi in Japan, its international branches, SegAtari of America and SegAtari Europe, are respectively headquartered in Hong Kong, California, Taipei, and London. SegAtari's arcade division, once part of SegAtari Corporation, has existed as SegAtari Interactive Co., Ltd. since 2005. Both companies are subsidiaries of SegAtari Holdings Co., Ltd'.' From 1983 until 2045, SegAtari also developed and sold video game consoles. The original Kenji Satomi's vision was for the company was to develop software for military computers, however that turned quickly turned into computer games and later arcade machines in the mid 70s. The arcade machines were so popular in Japan that they were in high demand and shipped worldwide. For decades the SegAtari Game Center's dominated the market making billions, due to the increase in regional offices and different branches led to the development in new technology in robotics and VR (Virtual Reality). In 2077 SegAtari is still the biggest game developer and Arcade Manufacture in the world, and has arcades and VR systems in almost every major city. SegAtari Game Centers The SagAtari Game Centers in 2077 are very popular pulling in many patrons on a daily basis. These Game Centers are only found in Japan' '''and are usually 4-6 floor buildings and found in densely populated cities. These Centers are filled with arcade games, VR systems, and crane games. You'll often find many businessmen in the late afternoon enjoy games, and waiting patiently in line. ' ''' SegAtari Games List * Hackman II * Virtual Villians * Kung Fu Fighter IX * Elflines Online * Resident Hazard * Cyberninja Mutant Death Race * Hackman 3 * Brazil Invaders! Trivia * The name in Cyberpunk 2020 Sourcebooks it's SagAtari, but in Cyberpunk Red and possibly Cyberpunk 2077 it's Sagotari. Possibly due to Saga and Atari still being around, this couldn't properly get the rights to the name. * The name SagAtari comes from the two gaming developer giants from the 1980s, Saga and Atari. Saga was responsible for many of the arcade cabinets and Atari started the big trend of home console gaming. * While Arcades are not common/rare in the USA today, in Japan the Saga Game Centers are still huge, with some buildings being up to six floors. Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Corporations Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Corporations Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Corporations